The present invention relates to an art processor for use in a picture-in-picture (hereinafter referred to as a PIP) system and particularly to an art processor which performs a given art processing to a subscreen when the subscreen has the same image source that a main screen has, in the PIP system.
In general, the PIP system receiving two different image sources processes one of the two image sources for the subscreen, while another image source for the main screen, the one image source for the subscreen being processed to be suitable to the subscreen in order to insert it into said main screen. However, if the image source for the subscreen has the same signal with another image source for the main screen, then the subscreen becomes the same screen with the main screen, which gives a meaningless PIP screen.